Winter's Heart, Love for All Season
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A simple love oneshot story of Ran Fujimiya and Ken Hidaka.


Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib nor "DreamerS" sung by Nami Tamaki. I just own the creativity of the stories.

Dedication: I dedicate this fic to a very hardworking and kindness friend I have met. She may disagree, but I am very much respect her. Do your best in school! This is for you, Sachiko! v

Pairing: Ran x Ken

Rating: PG (light fluff, kissing, cuddling)

"_**Lyrics"**_

"_**We are DreamerS, under the stars..."**_

_**Ran's POV**_

As we all closed the shop early due to an early snow storm, I had notice a certain co-worker disappear while I turned my back away while sweeping and mopping away melted snow that blew onto the floor. I sighed in content knowing the knowledge of this certain brunette. After I finished mopping the last wet spot, I untie my apron and hangs it on the counter, and went into my room where I went to change my working clothes into something comfortable and warm. I took out my pair of loose denim jean, long-sleeve violet shirt, snow booths, and long, tan coat with a hoodie. As I walked out the door, I grabbed a pair of gloves to slip on my hands and decided to take a stroll to the park.

I placed both of my hands inside my coat pockets while gazing at deserted streets and newly paved sidewalk from earlier snow storm. Luckily, the park was only six blocks away from Koneko and paused at the entrance when I could hear many giggles and laughs from little children playing in the snow with their parents watching them from afar. I could even watched a few couples hanging around, cuddling together closely to the warmth comfort. I smiled and continued on walking in the park.

I stopped and for a second, I gasped at a sight of something so beautiful and heavenly. There he was standing at the edge of park where barely anyone would come and he had his hands together as if he was praying and smiling. I wonder if he was hoping for me to come. His soft, brunette locks cover most of his eyes and I could see warm air coming out while breathing. He was...beautiful. Soft hues of his knee-length coat with his black gloves which matches his pale, black jeans and boots as if I cannot see what type of shirt he was wearing, I could catched glimpses of dark, sapphire button shirt that I gave to him on his birthday as the chill wind blew. I could tell he was shivering from the frosty touch. I heard him giggled. It was pleasant as he fell back to the snowy ground and flapping both his arms and legs. He was still a child at heart.

_**Ken's POV**_

I don't know why, but I decided to ditch cleaning up Koneko and went to park when I know that Ran would kill me for leaving him alone to clean up, but I felt like playing in the snow in the park when I faintly heard our song. A song which started our relationship and also, it was our love.

"_**Getting brighter and brighter we are..."**_

Assassin as I am, I sneaked away and changed into something comfortable and went sneaking out of my window and jumped down. I know it was ridiculous way to get out but the front was protected by him. He would definitely let me go without finishing work and this Ken would like to free. As I dreamed the thought of Ran came chasing me with his katana and yelling out 'shi-ne' made me giggled with joy. He can be predictable sometimes. The park was magificance when it was covered in snow and I love playing in the snow. I knew a place in the park where Ran and I would go to have our time to ourselves. Furthermore, when I gazed at my watch, I knew that Ran would come looking for me so I walked to our secret place.

I arrived at my destination where I just stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes and for once, prayed for him to come. I felt a sting of coldness on my cheek and I shivered by its frosty touch. Giggling, I just let my body fell and created a snow angel. I know I am such a kid, but it was too late or too old to do child-like activities. I continued to giggle until I could hear soft foot steps and heading towards where I am now. I smiled and tilted my head up to see through the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Those eyes drown my senses and I would go 'drunk' from staring at them. I could see him smiling and shaking his head at the same time. It was... amazing.

_**Normal POV**_

"Aren't you too old for this, Ken?" he asks while crouching down and brushing Ken's bangs to aside.

"It's never too old to do this, Ran. What are you doing here?" as Ken smiles from the touch.

"I came here to punish you for ditching me at work and letting myself clean up the mess alone. You know that was mean." as he continues to brush them.

He pouts. "I'm sorry. I was excited about the snow and park and song and..." as blinks at a sudden touch.

Ran suddenly kisses Ken to quiet him and understands his favorite brunette's intentions. His sensous kisses dominated Ken's mouth while going deeper and deeper to taste him of strawberries. Both Ken and Ran seperate each other to catch their breaths and Ran places his forehead onto his and smiles. Ken's hand reaches up to Ran's hair and strokes along with his cheek.

"Ran, I..."

"Shh..." as he quiets him with his index finger on his lips. "I know. You don't have to say. I can show you."

Ken blinks as he suddenly hoist up from the ground and holding onto Ran to his dear life. He encircles his arms around Ran's neck and holding tight as Ran continues to toss him up. As he yelps and giggles, Ran twirls both him and his lover around while smiling. There was joy and happiness between them and they love it. It is just them in love with each other.

"**_Believe the future we'll have..."_**

Ran stops and gazes at his lover in his arms. He could tell that it will make Ken dizzy; so he apologizes him with a kiss on his forehead. Ken cuddles further into his warmth and purrs. Ran shakes his head and quickly places Ken on his shoulder instead. Ken playfully hits him in the back and demands to be let go, but it did not work. Only response he receives is a smack on his butt. He pouts and begins to wrestle and tackles him down on the ground. Ran tries to balance himself; they both fall down with Ken being on top.

"Ha! I have conquer you." as he giggles.

"I see. Does that mean you have mark me as yours?" he asks.

"Hmm..." he places one of his finger on Ran's forehead and gently wrote K-E-N. "There you go. It's mark."

"You are silly." as he pulls him closer and grope his butt again. He yelps and slaps his hand away only to have it stop by another. He pulls it up to his chest where he have both of his arms onto his and snakes both his arms around his lover's body.

"No fair!" as he wiggles out of his hold.

"Love is fair." when he pulls him in another kiss.

"_**And I will never forget."**_

Ran pulls out a small box out of his right coat pocket and holds it up to Ken. He opens it with one hand and Ken gasps at the sight. He sits up and covers his mouth with both of his hands. Ran takes it out and grabs Ken's hand which he takes off his glove for a moment. He gingerly slids it on his ring finger and gives a peck on the ring as he sits up.

"Ken, will I have the honor of receiving your love and becoming your husband?" he asks sensously into his ear.

Without a sound or word, he openly throws himself onto Ran and cries happily. Ran knows it is a 'yes' and holds him tightly while stroking his hair. This is a true begininng of their true love. An official seal of approval with a kiss as the snow falls gently above them.

Tsu zu ku.


End file.
